Be My Princess: Prologue
by 15animelover
Summary: (What's going on here…?) A man in front me was down on one knee, peering up at me with a dazzling smile. "Won't you accompany me on a date?" the man said in front of me (Prince Edward). I still didn't know the identity of the man in front of me. Nor did I realize that this meeting would change my life forever…
1. Chapter 1

**Be My Princess**

"**Prologue"**

**PART 1 ****and Part 2:**

**(What's going on here…?) A man in front me was down on one knee, peering up at me with a dazzling smile.**

"**Won't you accompany me on a date?" the man said in front of me (Prince Edward).**

**I still didn't know the identity of the man in front of me. Nor did I realize that this meeting would change my life forever…**

**(My goodness… Everything is so beautiful!) I was out enjoying my second day off my vacation since arriving here in my hometown, Charles Kingdom, from America.**

**I was out looking for ideas to put on the cake I'm making for today's party in Nobel Michel. I've taken the responsibility of making the cake, because my father asked me to do so.**

**It all happened yesterday, at the Charles Kingdom airport, 8:45 in the morning.**

"**It's been 8 years since I came back to Japan from America."I said to myself while waiting for my parents to come and drive me home at our mansion. I waited for them for ten minutes. I was about to go to the bathroom, when a voice of a woman called out to me.**

"**Mae, sorry to keep you waiting!" the woman called, smiling. I looked at the woman's face, very carefully. Just then, I realized the woman who called out to me was my mother. I ran towards her and hugged her really tight. "Mom, I've miss you so much" I said while hugging her. She gave me a smile and hugged me back. After hugging me, she looked at me and said, "Should we get going?". I nodded and said "Sure". I got inside of the limousine, smiling, as my mom's bodyguards carried my entire luggage at the trunk and inside the limo.**

**I was seating beside my mom inside the limo. I was feeling uneasy and I'm thinking that there's something missing. I looked around. Then, I noticed that dad wasn't here. I looked at my mom and asked her why dad isn't here.**

"**Mom, I was just thinking, where is dad anyway?", I asked. Mom puts her book down and answered my question. "Oh, he's at the mansion, baking, cooking, and making sweets for the party, tomorrow", she said. "Party? What party?" I said with a questionable looked on my face. Mom had a shocked looked on her face, like she forgot to tell me something pretty important. "Oh, it seems like I forgot to mention it to you yesterday on the phone, that there will be a party, on Nobel Michel tomorrow. And your dad was asked to bake cakes, cook gourmet food, and make sweets for the party", she said. I stared at her for a moment with a shocking look on my face and said, "That's great! Dad was actually assigned on an important job; maybe I should give him a hand". My mom and I smiled at each other.**

**We talked and talked until our limousine has reached the mansion. One of mom's bodyguard told us that the limo had stopped and also that we finally arrive in the mansion. I quickly got out of the limo and ran towards the kitchen. In the kitchen, I saw dad. I called out his name and ran towards him.**

"**Dad!" I said as I ran towards him and hugged him. "Oh, it's you Mae, long time no sees!" he said to me. Dad hugged me back, and stared to me with a serious look on his face. I looked at him and got curious on why is he looking at me like that. It seems like he wants me to say something to him first before he will speak. So, I decided to say something first. I asked him why he is looking at me like that. "Umm, Dad is there something wrong?", I asked.**

**After asking him that question, he started to speak. "Just as I thought he wants me to speak first, before him", I murmured. "Mae, can you do me a favor?" he said to me with an "I want you to help me" looked. I stared at him for ten seconds before speaking. "Sure, anything for you Dad", I said, smiling. Dad then looked at me and a smile appeared on his face. "Ok, then I need you to help me make the cake for the party tomorrow. Do you think you can do that?" he said to me happily. I was shocked, because this is the first time, for the past 8 years that dad finally asked me to help him make a cake again. "…! Of course", I said to him as loudly as I can. "I can do that and also I would be glad to do it", I also added to him.**

**Several minutes had passed by since I remembered what happened yesterday. I was walking by the city fountain, when I saw an old man. The old man looks troubled. So I decided to help him.**


	2. Chapter 2

Be My Princess

"Prologue"

Part 3

I run towards the old man that was doubled over on the street. I called out to him as I hurried to his side and the old man looked up to me with a troubled expression. "Are you ok?", I said with a worried looked on my face. As, I looked at him and my eyes were met with an elegant face and fine clothing. "Oh, I suddenly feel a tad unwell is all…", the old man let out a painful sigh after what he just told me. I wonder if he from around here? "I saw a park just over there. How would you like to sit with me on one of those benches?", I said while gently rubbing his back, as I invited him along. The old man gave me a slight smile as he said, "That's all right, my dear, somebody should be coming for me soon enough…". The old man words were trailed off when he saw my necklace I was wearing.

"Miss, that necklace…?" he said with a shocking expression. "What, this?", I said as I touched the necklace that lay against my skin. "It's one of my personal treasures, from my parents, actually ma grandfather gave it to me as a present for my birthday, and he handed it to my parents, because he wants my parents to give it to me… Um, is there something…?", I said smiling. "No, no, it's nothing. Please excuse me, I can distracted time to time", he said with a nervous looked and expression. "That's all right…?", I said with a smile. After that, a luxury car then drove up to us, and a man climbed out that seems to be in a hurry.


	3. Chapter 3

Be My Princess

"Prologue"

Part 4 and Part 5

"Master, has something happened?" the man asked. I addressed the now kneeling man from the car, whose face had turned pale. "He seemed to be feeling unwell", I said with a worried expression again. As, I looked at the man, his expression looked even more troubled by my words and then he put his hand to the older man's shoulder. "Are you all right, sir?" he said to the older man. The old man looked at me and said, "Yes, much better thanks to this young lady….Thank you".

The old man leaned on the younger man's hand as he straighten up and smiled at me. "No, please. Anyway I should get going…" I said. I gave a little bow and turned to leave, but the old man suddenly called out to me. "Please, one moment." he said. I turned back and saw the old man whispering something to the younger man.

The old man then looked at and asked,"What is your name, young lady?". "My name?" I said, "I'd like to know the name of the person who has treated e with such kindness, wouldn't you?" the old man said with a bright smile. Then, he handed me a piece of paper that had been handed to him by the young man by his side.

After, the old man handed me the piece of paper, the old man then said, "If you ever need any help, please allow me to return the favor. All you need to do is contact this number". I opened the piece of paper and there was a telephone number written in it, which I had accepted without thinking. "Um… I…", I said. Before I could form a thought, the old man spoke again. "Your name, miss?" he said. Startled by the slightly forceful tone, I replied in a rush. "Um, my name is Mae Sadiamona".

(So… what am I going to do with this?) I was strolling aimlessly as I looked down at the paper I had just received. (All I did was rub his back a little. What am I supposed to do with this phone number?) (…Well, for now, in my pocket goes…) At that very moment, I felt something strike me on the top of my head. (Huh…?) I looked up to see that the sky which was so bright just a moment ago was now covered by rain clouds. Raindrops were falling, the rain is growing heavier and heavier, so I ran for cover under the owning of the closest shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Be My Princess

"Prologue"

Part 4

As fate would have it, the store I dashed into was a flower shop, full of variety of fragrances. Suddenly overcome by all the beautiful flowers, I let out a whisper without thinking. "They're so beautiful", I said with an amusing smile. And then the soft voice of a man reached my ears. "Beautiful flower for a beautiful young lady", the soft voice of the man said. (Who…?) I turned around to see someone holding out an umbrella to me.

"I'm sorry. That was a bit forward of me. Did I frighten you?", the young man (Prince Edward) said, holding an umbrella to me with a gentle smile. (This man… I feel like I've seen somewhere before. And those clothes…) I cocked my head to the side as I eyed his somewhat fancy clothing. He then smiles brightly. "…Aren't you getting wet standing there?", the young man said. His gentle smile smiled appeared on his lips as he held the umbrella out to me. (This guy reminds me of Charles's Prince Edward…) (But there is no way a prince would be wandering around a place like this…) "That's okay… I'm fine under the awning. I think that you're the only one who's getting wet…", I said. "I'm all right", he said still smiling, "You know, if you listen hard enough, it almost seems like you can hear whispers from beautiful flowers like these". "Hearing that, I came to this shop, and here, this beautiful flower…", he said as his hand reached gently to brushed my cheek.

(Beautiful flower…?) That smiled seemed to suck me in and suddenly I felt my heart pounding… and then, over the man's shoulder, I noticed that a great many black cars were speeding by. (Wow…!) I couldn't help staring at the expensive cars as they flew by, one after another. One of those cars splashed up mud as it passed. "Yikes!", I said. (He's going to get covered in mud…!) As I thought the words, I dashed forward to try to protect the man from the splash.

And then… With a splash, my clothes were covered with muddy water. (Ahhhh…) "Ummm…", the young man said. As soon as he noticed what happened, the man propelled me towards the flower shop and looked me over in concern. "Are you all right", the man said. "I… yes", I answered as I looked at my dress. That was what I said, but I clearly was not all right. Then the car that had splattered me with mud stopped a little way ahead and a man stepped out of it.

"Please forgive me. Were you struck, miss?", the young man (Luke) said. As he spoke, his eyes fell on the young man beside me. "Oh…", the young man said while looking at the other young man. (Oh? Do they… know each other?) "Were you … on your way to the party, sir?", the young man asked. The other man then smiled and replied, "Yes…". Just then, a new voice snapped into the conversation, "…What are you doing?", the other young (Prince Keith) said. (What?) I turned in the direction of the voice. Then I saw another man step out of me car. In rather dressy clothes just like the man beside me. (Oh… I've seen him somewhere, as well…)

"Forgive me sir. This young lady here was struck with mud due to my reckless driving and…", the man said. "Mud?", the other young man said as he stared at me boldly. Then he seemed to notice the man beside me and started. "…Sorry, but I'm in a hurry. Luke, you take care of this", the man said. After he spoke, he turned his back on us and hurried back to his car. (Wha…what was that? He didn't even apologize?) "Er… Please accept our apologies, miss", the man said with a concerned and worried looked, "You must allow us to pay ton replaced your damaged clothes. You only need to send us the bill after you buy something to replace your outfit". He held out a card as he spoke. "Come on! Let's go.", the man shouted. "A-at once, sir!", the man said. Then I watched as they went back to their car. I heard a snickering laugh from behind me. "He just never changes…", the man who is behind me said. I saw the man smiling when I turned to look at him. "First…you take this.", he said. As he spoke he smoothly held out a handkerchief. (Oh…) I hesitated slightly before I accepted the kind gesture. "Thank you.", I said. I lightly patted at the mud with the handkerchief and he spoke in a kind voice. "I am sorry, though. Your lovely outfit was ruined just for me…", he said. "No, it's not… it wasn't your fault. Please don't worry about it.", I said, smiling. The man seemed startled by my smile and he stared openly at my face. (Wha..What now?) That serious expression set my heart racing all at once. Then… he dropped to one knee before me and took my hands in his.


	5. Chapter 5

Be My Princess

"Prologue"

Part 5

(Huh...?) And the words that came next to his mouth..."Won't you accompany me on a date?", he said. "A date?", I said. I stood completely in shock and another gentle smile appeared on his face. "To ruin a woman's clothing is as serious a sin as to pluck a beautiful rose from its branch.", he said. (A beautiful...? What does that have to do with anything...?) "O-okay...?", I said. "I don't know if this an serve as an appropriate apology, but...", he said, "Won't you do me the honor of going with me to tonight's party?". (Party? Oh... That's what he meant by a date...) Then the man continued with a serious expression. "Louis, if you could make the necessary preparations?", he said. "At once, sir.", the man named "Louis" said. After that, I saw one of our cars stopped by at the other side of the street.

And then, I've completely remembered that I have to make a cake for a party tonight, and my bodyguards are assigned to take me home after two and a half hour until I left out house at 11:00 this morning. I looked at my wrist watch and saw that it's already past 1:30 in the afternoon. I hurriedly opened my mouth to speak but I can't get a chance because he is busy giving orders to this guy named "Louis". After that, he clapped his hands and several men and women appeared at that signal. (Wha... What the..!?) Unbothered by my shock, he gave out orders to the people who had appeared around us. I then, tried to speak to him again. "Ummm, I'm really sorry, sir, but I remembered that I have to do something really important today, so I will have to take my leave. I'm really, really, really sorry.", I said. At those words, I started to run at the other side of the street. I know that I heard him called out to me asking me my name, but I'm already inside the car.


End file.
